1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to fuel structures and radioisotopes produced therein in nuclear power plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, nuclear power plants include a reactor core having fuel arranged therein to produce power by nuclear fission. A common design in U.S. nuclear power plants is to arrange fuel in a plurality of fuel rods bound together as a fuel assembly, or fuel assembly, placed within the reactor core. These fuel rods typically include several elements joining the fuel rods to assembly components at various axial locations throughout the assembly.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fuel assembly 10 of a nuclear reactor, such as a BWR, may include an outer channel 12 surrounding an upper tie plate 14 and a lower tie plate 16. A plurality of full-length fuel rods 18 and/or part length fuel rods 19 may be arranged in a matrix within the fuel assembly 10 and pass through a plurality of spacers 20. Fuel rods 18 and 19 generally originate and terminate at upper and lower tie plates 14 and 16, continuously running the length of the fuel assembly 10, with the exception of part length rods 19, which all terminate at a lower vertical position from the full length rods 18. An upper end plug 15 and/or lower end plug 17 may join the fuel rods 18 and 19 to the upper and lower tie plates 14 and 16, with only the lower end plug 17 being used in the case of part length rods 19. Tie rods 28 may be full length rods placed at corner positions in fuel assembly 10 that securely join to upper and lower tie plates 14 and 16 and provide handling points for fuel assembly 10. The end plugs 15 and 17 may mate with, and in the case of tie rods 28, pass through, the upper and lower tie plates 14 and 16, respectively, and may secure fuel rods 18 or 19 axially in the fuel assembly 10.